Eternal Crimson Snow
by Kumira
Summary: Depuis environ un mois, des gens disparaissent sans laisser de traces. Zélos est chargé par le roi de Tethe'alla de résoudre le problème. Cependant, Sheena a aussi disparu et personne ne sait si elle est encore en vie.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

.

_/ / / / / / / / / / / /_

« Encore deux autres ! »

L'Élu grogna alors qu'il était allongé sur son canapé.

Il y a environ un mois, il avait été prévenu par le roi de la disparition soudaine de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. L'enquête était en cours, le seul humain que l'on avait retrouvé était déjà mort. Et d'une manière particulièrement horrible : son cœur avait été transpercé.

Pour couronner le tout, le roi avait demandé à Zélos de surveiller de très près cette affaire. Émissaire de la paix … Il n'y aucun rapport avec ça et enquêter sur des histoires de meurtres ...

C'est alors qu'il eut l'illumination : Les ninjas de Mizuho pourraient peut-être l'aider !

Et puis logiquement Sheena y était aussi …

Là-bas, les gens le regardait de travers mais au moins il était toujours agréable de voir son hunny préférée.

C'était décidé aujourd'hui il irait à Mizuho.

.

* * *

.

Zélos venait à peine d'arriver au village ninja que quelque chose semblait étrange. Les gens étaient peu nombreux à l'extérieur et il régnait dans Mizuho une atmosphère à donner des frissons.

… Bah ! Comme souvent en fait …

L'Élu avait réussi à trouver le chef Igaguri après avoir longtemps cherché Sheena qui visiblement n'était pas là.

La conversation suivait son cours normal, pourtant, il détectait un petit malaise chez l'homme assis en face de lui.

Igaguri reprit la parole.

« Élu, vous devez savoir que Mizuho a déjà envoyé des ninjas pour s'occuper de cette affaire. »

Zélos releva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant ce matin il y a eu deux autres disparitions, ce qui nous fait un total de vingt et un disparus en un mois. »

Le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit.

« Croyez-moi Élu, il y en a beaucoup plus … Nous avions envoyé une équipe de ninjas d'élite en éclaireurs mais ils ne sont jamais revenus.»

L'Ange s'affola soudain.

Et si … Si Sheena avait également disparu ?

« Chef Igaguri, Sheena est-elle partit avec eux ? »demanda t-il.

« Oui … Et elle aussi n'est pas rentrée. » Le chef ninja se leva et, se couvrant le visage avec sa main, il ajouta : « Veuillez m'excuser mais je vais devoir prendre congé à présent »

L'Élu hocha la tête et sortit de la maison du chef.

.

_Sheena avait disparu Martel ne sait où dans la nature et je n'avais aucun indice __pour la retrouver. Et, quand bien même je la retrouverai, elle ne serait pas forcément vivante._

_A ce moment là, j'étais bien loin de me douter que mes ennuis ne faisaient que commencer …_

_._

* * *

_._

**Notes : Voilà ! Le premier chapitre est fini. Il est un peu trop court mais je n'avais aucune envie de tout mélanger. Après tout ce n'est que le prologue.**

**Donc finalement Sheena a disparu dans la nature avec plein d'autres ninjas et en plus des gens meurent les uns après les autres ou, en tous cas, ont disparu.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je t'ai rencontrée

**Chapitre 1 : Je t'ai rencontrée**

.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

.

Dans une immense maison, un jeune garçon âgé de 13 ans n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il décida alors d'aller sur le balcon de sa chambre pour prendre l'air.

La lune était pleine ce soir là.

Le vent était frais mais agréable, ses cheveux roux flottaient dans l'air à chaque coup de vent. Il avait de très beaux et éclatants yeux bleus, qui trahissaient une grande douleur passée.

Cette nuit encore il avait fait ce cauchemar … Le cauchemar dans lequel sa mère le maudissait, celui où elle avouait sa haine envers lui, son mépris et son dégoût. Mais ce n'était pas juste un simple cauchemar. C'était la vérité.

Sa mère, Mylène, avait été désignée par les anges du Cruxis pour être la femme de l'Élu du mana. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Son mari était amoureux d'une demi-elfe et elle le voyait très rarement. Et puis un jour, il est parti. La laissant seule avec leur enfant, Zélos, désigné à être l'Élu à son tour. Elle l'avait élevé convenablement mais n'avait jamais exprimée d'affection pour lui.

Et puis un jour, son mari c'est suicidé.

Depuis, la mère du garçon était souvent en colère et ne souriait jamais. Comment être heureuse ? Elle n'avait jamais vécu la vie qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait jamais revu le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle avait été arrachée de son foyer pour devoir épousé l'Élu.

Elle était triste. Et ça Zélos le comprenait très bien. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa mère de le détester.

Après tout il l'avait toujours su …

Il gardait la pensée secrète qu'un jour, ils pourraient être heureux ensembles. C'est pourquoi depuis tout petit, il faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle soit fière de lui.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts …

Jusqu'à la dernière seconde de sa vie …

.

Elle l'avait haï.

Dans cette neige glacée, couverte de sang, dans son dernier soupir, elle lui a avoué: Il n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde.

.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux du jeune Élu. Personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais été désiré. Jamais.

.

_arigatou ima koko ni ite kurete_

_(Je te remercie d'être ici avec moi maintenant)_

_kimi wa nakanai tori no you de mune ga nandaka kurushii_

_(Avec toi, je paraîs comme un oiseau qui ne peut pas chanter. Je ressens juste un peu de douleur dans ma poitrine)_

« Hein ? » Zélos se retourna, il n'y avait personne.

_tokidoki yokogao ni kodoku ga ochiteru_

_(Parfois, je vois ton visage chuter dans la solitude.)_

_yasashisa no oku no yowasa mo shiritai no_

_(Je veux tout savoir sur l'intérieur même de la faiblesse de ta bonté)_

« Qu'est-ce que … ? » Le rouquin aperçut une ombre en haut du toit de sa maison. Il fut d'abord un peu effrayé mais les rayons de lumière projetés par la lune éclairaient sa silhouette.

C'était une fille, peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui.

Elle ne l'avait même pas vu … était-t-il si transparent ? Elle regardait droit devant elle comme si elle était hypnotisée.

_douka kimi ga osoreteru nanika o watashi ni mo oshiete_

_(S'il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi tu as tellement peur que quelque chose m'arrive)_

_douka watashi ni dekiru koto ga aru nara _

_kimi no egao no tame ni _

_(S'il te plaît, dis-moi s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire de sorte que tu sourisses)_

Elle avait une jolie voix … et la chanson était jolie, elle aussi. Il a donc attendu la fin de la mélodie pour aborder la jeune fille.

« Euh … Salut ? » Depuis la mort de sa mère, le jeune Élu n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aux gens. Il trouvait ça un peu inutile, en faite.

La fillette sursauta et tourna rapidement la tête vers lui en rougissant. Zélos pensa qu'elle faisait partit des gens étranges qui aiment chanter mais pas en public. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.

« - Hum … Je m'appelle Zélos, et toi, tu t'appelle comment ?

Elle hésita avant de répondre.

- Sheena, Sheena Fujibayashi. »

* * *

Zélos se réveilla en baillant doucement. La lumière du jour passait délicatement entre le tissu du rideau qui cachait sa fenêtre.

Ce rêve, il l'avait déjà fait. Le rêve de sa rencontre avec Sheena.

Peut-être un des plus beaux jours de sa vie … Suite à cette rencontre, ils étaient devenus amis.

Chaque soir, Sheena était sur le toit de la maison de Zélos. Pas qu'elle voulait vraiment lui parler, hein. Elle disait qu'on apercevait mieux les étoiles vu d'ici.

…

Aujourd'hui elle avait disparu …

Le moral de l'Élu retomba à zéro. Il devait la retrouver mais … Où était-elle ?

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre, froide et humide, une jeune femme souriait. Elle souriait et elle pleurait en même temps.

Elle revenait d'un beau rêve … un rêve … comme un souvenir …

Mais elle pleurait toujours. Elle pleurait des larmes noires. Elle avait oublié son nom, le nom de cette personne précieuse …

Elle ne pouvait pas lever la tête. Il y avait quelque chose de visqueux et écailleux autour d'elle qui la serrait fermement. Elle n'avait plus la force de comprendre, réfléchir et savoir. Elle avait cessé de se débattre depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle se sentait mourir.

Plus loin, dans cette même pièce sombre, un homme regardait le joyau rouge qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il sourit méchamment.

« C'est pour bientôt ... » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**Notes : Voilà ! Après un long temps d'absence votre Kumira préférée (et la seule que vous connaissez) est revenue pour poster le chapitre 2 !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui, je l'avoue, ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre … du moins de mon point de vue.**

**Au fait pour ceux que ça intéresse, je n'ai pas oublié de faire la suite de _Lloyd au Pays des Merveilles !_ C'est juste que je peux écrire moins souvent qu'avant. Et donc là je suis en train de travailler sur la suite, ce qui est … logique.**

**J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AVIS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Comment était ce chapitre ?**


	3. Chapitre 2: Mysterious girl

**Chapitre 2 : Mysterious girl**

.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

.

Assit sur un vieux tabouret en métal, Xeno parcourait de regard un vieux parchemin à moitié déchiré et usé par le temps.

Pour une personne normale, ce n'était qu'un bout de papier sans intérêt sur lequel il était écrit des mots provenant probablement d'une civilisation oubliée depuis des millénaires.

Pourtant, le vieil homme ne se lassait pas de se qu'il voyait. Il semblait presque hypnotisé par ce texte incompréhensible.

Xeno referma soudain le parchemin et se leva brutalement. Il s'empara délicatement du cadre posé sur son bureau et caressa la photo de sa femme, décédée il y a longtemps.

« J'ai enfin fini, Juliana. » murmura-t-il en souriant.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait libre et heureux.

Il avait enfin fini par traduire le texte ! C'était un exploit, même pour un demi-elfe ! Il aurait sauté dans les bras du premier venu si il n'était pas si seul désormais. Et s'il n'avait pas si mal au dos …

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et claqua contre le mur, laissant entrer une femme vêtue d'un plastron doré et d'un masque qui lui cachait la moitié supérieure du visage. Elle était suivie d'une dizaine de chevaliers en armure noire, dont le visage était également masqué par un énorme casque de la même couleur.

La guerrière s'avança vers Xeno d'un pas lourd et menaçant.

« Xeno Monrey, c'est ça ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Donne-moi le grimoire.

- Quel grimoire ?

La femme s'avança vers lui et le poussa violemment au sol avant de retirer son épée du fourreau. Et de la pointer sous sa gorge.

- Où est le grimoire ? Redemanda-t-elle.

- Je-je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

Elle leva un sourcil en signe d'incrédulité.

- Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête en tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Dans ce cas là, tu ne m'est d'aucune utilité. »

En disant ces mots, elle leva son épée et l'enfonça dans la poitrine du vieil homme.

C'est avec un soupir qu'elle reprit son arme et se mit à fouiller la pièce. Le sol était recouvert de vieux bouquins et il était difficile de marcher sans trébucher sur l'une de ces piles de livres.

L'épéiste s'avança vers le bureau qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

Elle lança un regard furtif vers les soldats en armure noire qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce depuis qu'elle avait "ouvert" la porte.

Elle soupira de nouveau avant de fouiller dans les tiroirs du meuble poussiéreux. Rien du tout. Pourtant elle aurait du le trouver cette fois.

« Merde ! »

Portée par la colère, la guerrière mystérieuse frappa violemment le bureau avec son pied, ce qui fit tomber un petit cadre en bois sur le sol. Elle le ramassa et ne put détacher les yeux de la photo qui y était installée. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus souriait. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse.

Curieusement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle ne se souvenait pas exactement qui. Elle reposa délicatement le cadre sur le bureau avant de se frapper le front avec sa main.

Pourquoi avait-elle pris la peine de le reposer ? Franchement, à qui est-ce que ça manquerait maintenant ?

Elle lança un regard vers l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer, soudain prise d'un sentiment bizarre.

… Serais-ce … un remord ?

Elle sourit mentalement. Non, bien sûr que non. Si elle avait des remords ça se saurait !

La femme aperçut un bout de papier écrasé par un gros bouquin qui faisait minimum 500 pages. Elle le pris et l'analysa. Certains passages étaient griffonnés mais on pouvait encore lire quelques phrases :

.

« Au commencement, il n'y avait personne. Seul le mana régnait sur Asélia, sous différentes formes.

Un jour, une partie du mana fut regroupé en un seul être vivant : Ashura, l'Ange Originel qui apporta la Vie sur Asélia.

Bientôt, les premières formes d'animaux prirent vie. Les dix premier restèrent toujours aux côtés d'Ashura.

Malgré la présence de ses amis fidèles, Ashura se sentait seule. Elle décida de créer une nouvelle forme de vie qui lui ressemblerait : l'Être Humain.

Cependant, les humains eurent peur des pouvoirs d'Ashura et la fuyaient sans cesse.

Ashura resta seule. Par douleur, elle décida de sceller son âme et on ne la revis plus jamais. »

.

La guerrière fronça les sourcils derrière son masque avant de ranger le papier dans sa poche et se remettre à chercher le « grimoire ».

Après 15 bonnes minutes de recherches, elle réussit à mettre la main sur un vieux parchemin usé contenant des symboles étranges. Elle soupira une troisième fois.

« Un grimoire, hein ? Chez moi, ça s'appelle plutôt un parchemin ... » Murmura t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se retourna vers le cadavre de Xeno dont la peau était devenue grise. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis ajouta en s'adressant à lui.

« Désolée, on m'avait mal renseignée. »

L'épéiste quitta la petite maison, le parchemin à la main, suivie par les chevaliers en armure. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas bougés, ils ne l'avaient même pas aidé à chercher dans tout ce bazar ! Elle en aurait bien tué un ou deux pour se défouler mais elle risquait de subir les foudres du Maître.

Elle se frotta le bras. Même si elle était cachée par ses longs gants bruns et recouverte de bandages, elle sentait toujours la douleur provenant de sa grande cicatrice.

Le Maître n'aimait pas être contrarié.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Notes : Salut les gars ! Ça faisait un bail ! ^^**

**Cette fois je suis de retour avec un chapitre où on vous parle que de gens que vous connaissez pas … Bref ! Ne vous inquiétez pas car les personnages de ce chapitre sont, en vérité, importants ! **

**Enfin … Je vous laisse découvrir le reste dans des chapitres futurs ! Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3: Mission

**Chapitre 3 : Mission**

.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

.

L'épéiste avança dans l'obscurité. Décidément, le Maître avait trouvé la cachette parfaite … Si on faisait abstraction de l'odeur de moisi et de poussière mélangés à l'humidité constante bien sûr.

Les vieux piliers de pierres gravés de symboles étranges sur le point de s'effondrer, les ténèbres grandissantes, le résonnement de ses pas sur le sol : Elle était arrivée.

Le Maître, assit sur son trône de pierre, était entouré d'une dizaine de soldats en armures. Ils étaient tous identiques, comme ceux qui l'avait accompagnée lors de sa mission, celle consistant à récupérer le « parchemin ».

« Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'était un grimoire, pas un parchemin, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien, bien … Et qu'as-tu trouvé d'autre ?

La jeune femme se rappela du papier qu'elle avait mis un peu plus tôt dans sa poche. Il aiderait peut-être le Maître mais …

- Non, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre, repris-t-elle rapidement, c'_était_ un vieil homme après tout.

Il lui sourit méchamment.

- « _Était_ » ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Oui, il l'_était_. »

Maintenant, il est mort.

Elle était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Au fait, « L'Autre », comme tu l'appelle, n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Tu vas la voir ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils à sa question et ne répondit pas lorsqu'il l'interpella à nouveau, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

« Ne fait pas de bêtises mon chaton, tu sais ce qui t'es profitable, non ? »

* * *

Une cave sombre et étroite. C'était de loin la meilleure description possible.

Finalement, elle avait vraiment été la voir.

L'épéiste regarda longuement le spectacle qu'elle trouvait écoeurant.

Au milieu de la salle se trouvait un immense serpent gris foncé avec des nuances de bleu foncé et de noir, enroulé autour du corps d'une jeune femme suspendue à un des poteaux en pierre. Pas très agréable comme situation … Mais c'était le prix à payer pour sa propre délivrance.

Après tout … Elles étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce …

La guerrière se rappela du papier dans sa poche, qu'elle sorti. Elle relu mentalement les dernières lignes.

_« Cependant, les humains eurent peur des pouvoirs d'Ashura et la fuyaient sans cesse._

_Ashura resta seule. Par douleur, elle décida de sceller son âme et on ne la revis plus jamais. »_

Laissant échapper un rire sans humour, elle froissa violemment le papier.

« Un beau ramassis de conneries ! » cria-t-elle en frappant le mur avec son poing.

Jusqu'à présent elle avait été la seule à souffrir, elle avait été toute seule. Elle était l'ombre derrière la lumière de _l'Autre_ mais les rôles étaient en train de s'inverser. Oui, bientôt elle serait libre. Enfin libre.

_L'Autre_ subira le même sort qu'elle, _l'Autre _connaîtra la même solitude, la même douleur …

Et surtout …

**La même folie.**

* * *

-Le lendemain-

« Vous m'avez appelée, Maître ?

- Oui, j'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier.

- Encore un assassina ?

- Oui, un noble de Meltokio.

- Ça sera facile, dit la jeune femme avec lassitude.

- Méfie-toi, ce n'est pas n'importe qui cette fois.

- Ah ouais ? Et donc c'est qui ?

- L'Élu de Tethe'alla, Zélos Wilder.

Elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite.

...

- Il sera fait selon vos ordres.

- Très bien. Fait attention à toi mon petit chaton ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix chantante.

Oh Déesse ! Comme elle détestait ce surnom !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Notes :**** Voilà, le chapitre est déjà terminé ! Je sais qu'on ne comprend pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais rassurez-vous c'est normal, une grande révélation sera faite au chapitre suivant. En attendant …**

**Kumira :** ***se frappe la tête contre un mur***

**Zélos : …**

**Lloyd : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

**Zélos : Je sais pas. Elle est comme ça depuis dix minutes.**

**Kumira : JE L'AI ENCORE FAIT !**

**Lloyd : Hein ?**

**Zélos : Ah ok, maintenant que tu le dis …**

**Lloyd : Je comprend rien là !**

**Kumira : *attrape Lloyd et le secoue dans tout les sens* IL N'Y A AUCUN NOM DANS CE CHAPITRE !**

**Lloyd : Ben si, regarde les lignes précédentes : « Kumira », « Zélos », « Lloyd ».**

**Kumira : Ah ouais … *lâche Lloyd***

**Zélos : D'ailleur qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lloyd ?**

**Lloyd : J'arrive tout droit du Pays des Merveilles, et toi ?**

**Zélos : Ça fait 2 chapitres qu'on ne me voit pas alors j'essaie de faire acte de présence.**

**Lloyd : Je vois …**

**Kumira : Bref ! On se revoit au chapitre 4 !**

**Tous : Bye, bye !**


End file.
